


In Need Of Cuddles

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaemin sulks a little, norenmin, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin is sulking and Jeno and Renjun cheer him up with cuddling





	In Need Of Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> this is for sumo because she asked for it

Jaemin knew he was sulking, and he knew both his boyfriends had noticed. Just from their quick glances across the dinner table he had noticed the worry painted on their faces.

 

Renjun was the worst at hiding his worry. His eyebrows scrunched up in a way that made him look like a kicked puppy. His eyes somehow sparkling with sadness as he glanced over at Jaemin once again.

 

He tried to not make his sulking so obvious, but when his bottom lip is constantly jutted out and his eyes are only watching the food he’s sticking in his mouth it’s hard for the other two boys not to notice. Especially when Jaemin was usually the loudest of the three.

 

It’s Jeno who tries to lighten Jaemin’s mood first. A simple hand placed on top of Jaemin’s thigh but it didn’t do much. Jaemin only looked at the hand for a couple of seconds then gave Jeno a quick smile and went back to his food. His bottom lip still sticking out.

 

He continued to rub his hand back and forth on Jaemin’s thigh for the rest of dinner. Sometimes Renjun would ask Jaemin questions but quickly gave up on that when Jaemin would only hum or nod in response. 

 

Renjun cleared the table as Jeno shuffled Jaemin over to the couch. It wasn’t long before Jaemin’s face was stuffed into Jeno’s chest as Jeno drew circles on his back. Jaemin felt a small smile form on his lips when a third party joined them. It was a tight fit but they made it work.

 

“Jaemin?” He hummed again but this time with a lighter tone. His fingers playing with Jeno’s shirt.

 

“Can you tell us what’s wrong?” Renjun’s voice was soft and sweet and careful. Jaemin smiled even wider into Jeno’s chest. At this point he was sure the older could feel it.

 

“You ignored me earlier.” It was quiet for a couple of seconds, until Jeno and Renjun both started pulling him out of Jeno’s chest.

 

“When? We didn’t mean to…” Jeno was holding his face again. His muscles showing up as he was the only thing holding Jaemin’s entire upper body up.

 

“When I wanted kisses earlier…” It wasn’t a big deal and Jaemin knew that, but seeing them kiss only minutes after saying they didn’t have time to kiss him made him a little sad. Not sad enough to cry but sad enough to sulk.

 

“We were only joking. Had you asked one more time we wouldn’t have stopped kissing you.” Renjun was hanging halfway off the couch but he still smiled up at Jaemin as if he was the most important thing in the world.

 

“Then let me kiss you now.” He finally used his own arms and leaned on them as he pushed his lips lightly against Renjun’s plush ones. He tried to move so Renjun could get more space on the couch and he didn’t have to lean on his arms anymore, but ended up elbowing Jeno in the face instead.

 

He said a quick sorry before kissing Renjun again. A smile forming on his lips as he leaned more into Renjun’s touch. He could feel Jeno trying to hold him in place but Renjun’s lips were just too inviting and soon they both plummeted to the ground.

 

Renjun laughed a little underneath Jaemin as he hugged Jaemin’s waist. Jeno quickly looking over the edge with a worried expression but it quickly went away when he saw them both laughing on the ground.

 

“I think we should go to the bedroom instead.” Jaemin nodded as Renjun continued to giggle under him.

 

Jeno is the first one to leave. Leaving Jaemin and Renjun behind on the ground. They laughed a little more before sharing a quick peck and walking to Jeno hand in hand.

 

“You look so small.”  Jeno smiled up at them as they both crawled into the bed. Jaemin laying himself promptly on top of Jeno. His knees on each side of Jeno’s hips and his face hidden in his neck.

 

Soon enough Jeno was asking Jaemin to look at him. Which he gladly did.

 

“We love you, Jaemin. If you want kisses, just kiss us.” He nodded and looked over at Renjun who was smiling softly.

 

“He’s right. You can always kiss us.” A grin spread across his face as he turned to Jeno and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“Like that?” They both laughed as Jaemin leaned down again. Stealing another short kiss. Then again and again. Jeno’s hands finally holding his neck after the fifth kiss so Jaemin couldn’t move away again.

 

Their lips moving slowly as Jeno’s fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck. Jaemin smiled more and more for each second that went by. He really loved getting attention and kisses.

 

“It feels like kissing teeth, Jaemin.” Jeno whined as he stopped kissing him. His bottom lip jutting out a little. Jaemin grinned at the switch of places. Leaving a short peck on Jeno’s lips.

 

“Renjun likes licking my teeth I don’t see why you wouldn’t like kissing them.” They shared a short chuckle before Renjun was hitting him with one of the pillows.

 

“I DO NOT! I DID IT ONCE! AS A JOKE!” Jaemin only laughed as the smaller continued to beat him up with the pillow. He liked whenever Renjun got shy, it was cute.

 

“Babe, please.” Renjun only stopped once he noticed he’d been hitting Jeno too, and not only Jaemin. A thousand sorry’s and kisses were shared between the two as Jaemin laughed his heart out.

 

“I want cuddles.” His arms circled around Renjun’s waist and flipped him on the other side of him, so he had Jeno on one side and Renjun on the other. He liked being in the middle, it meant he was the warmest.

 

They both kissed his cheeks, told him goodnight and that they loved him. A smile appeared on his face again as he went to beg with Renjun almost laying on top of him and Jeno cuddling up to his side.

 

He decided in that moment that he was going to sulk a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) for those three people that want to talk to me uwu
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions if ya want


End file.
